


Каковы ваши намерения по отношению к моей...

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Borra-centric, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Kinda, humans and fairies, started this right after the screening and it grew
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Борра привыкает к людям. Люди разговаривают с ним о Малефисенте. По крайней мере, пытаются.





	Каковы ваши намерения по отношению к моей...

**Author's Note:**

> Мне просто нравится Боря, что я могу поделать?  
Тот самый текст, который я начала писать параллельно с предыдущим, и что-то он... разросся.  
Мой любимый жанр - crack treated seriously. Kind of.  
(недопречёсано, дочешу завтра.)

Не все люди были чудовищами. Даже те из них, которых в самом деле так называли. Борра не был дураком и знал это давно, но страх — сильное чувство, и воображение из-за него разыгрывалось бурно. Люди выглядели мягкими и слабыми, но им был известен секрет железа, и они прятались в него, как моллюски, и были готовы бросаться им в любого, кто слишком сильно от них отличался. Борра не исключал, что чуть сам не превратился в человека — если судить только по их жгучей ненависти. Может, из-за этих странных потоков мыслей он и закладывал частенько круги над городом, а потом сидел на крышах и наблюдал за тем, что происходило на улицах. В первые дни люди поднимали головы, показывали на него пальцем и кричали. Некоторые даже бросались в него тем, что под руку попадётся: в ответ Борра пускал им под ноги послушные ветви и прикладывал о каменные дороги. Так, чтобы больше было больно самолюбию, а не телу.  
Если бы он не стал свидетелем тому, как воскресает из пепла и людской любви древний феникс, он бы не разговаривал потом со стражниками, которых приводили пострадавшие. Первые в присутствии любого из фейри, даже самого мелкого споровика, как-то разом делались более сговорчивыми и внимательными. Когда-то давно Борра сказал бы, что это страх, и улыбнулся бы, обнажив клыки, но теперь знал, что это то же, что случилось с ним. Очищающее пламя новой жизни.  
Борра любил ярмарочные дни. Красок, конечно, хватало и в Обители, но в тропическом поселении было ужасно влажно, и Борра предпочитал почаще оставаться у себя, на каменистом пустынном клочке. В людском городе было сухо, даже когда ветер дул с моря.  
Запах соли тоже был родным и привычным: родная пустыня была когда-то дном древнего океана. Остальные запахи стали привычными пугающе быстро: свежеиспечённого хлеба, книжной пыли и самих людей. Борра мог наблюдать за ними, не таясь, при свете дня, и впервые за долгое время чувствовал, как внутри кипит не ненависть, а любопытство.  
В те нечастые дни, когда Борра вылетал из Обители раньше, люди казались суетливыми муравьями, но на расстоянии вытянутого крыла превращались... в реальность. В те же неизведанные миры, что скрывались за рогами каждого родного фейри, в то же биение сердца, в те же сны, чаяния, мечты и страхи.

Филипп заговорил с ним однажды утром, когда Борра помогал дочери пекаря убрать муку с дорожки, — хотя делал вид, что просто решил размяться, а поднявшийся от его крыльев ветер — так, досадное недоразумение.  
Филипп находился в занятном положении: он ещё не был королём, но был мужем королевы. Может, именно поэтому он немного неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу и теребил перевязь меча, который почти не доставал из ножен. Борра всё ещё помнил жар этого клинка и, признаться, не хотел бы освежать воспоминания. Он поводил лопатками и пожалел, что перья его после небольшого представления наверняка выглядели ещё более встопорщенными, чем раньше. В таком виде ни один здравомыслящий фейри его из гнезда бы не выпустил. Борра помнил, как мать учила их чистить друг другу перья, выпрямлять и укладывать пёрышко к пёрышку.  
Филипп — принц? король? консорт? — прочистил горло. Впрочем, как ни назови, суть не изменится: Филипп останется таким же честным и прямолинейным. Что же сейчас так тянет?  
Борра повернул голову — те люди, которые всё-таки иногда заговаривали с ним, говорили, что он делает это совсем по-птичьи — и вскинул брови.  
— Славный сегодня день, — выдавил из себя Филипп, изменяя позу и скрещивая руки на груди. Борра знал, что этот жест у людей был защитным — у фейри для этих целей были крылья. Людей можно было только пожалеть.  
Борра склонил голову в другую сторону и хмыкнул. День можно было назвать славным. Как и несколько дней до этого, если уж на то пошло.  
— Судя по солнцу, — Филипп задрал голову к нему и прищурился. — До самого вечера будет славным.  
Борра поднял взгляд. Заметил, как на секунду солнце закрыла крылатая тень — кто-то из фейри резвился высоко в облаках. Борра понадеялся, что это не очередной несмышлённый ребёнок, решивший дотянуться до солнца руками. Впрочем, когда Малефисента взялась за обучение тех, кто уже успел отрастить маховые перья, такие происшествия почти сошли на нет. Малефисента сама была как солнце — в затмении — и угнаться за ней частенько было так же сложно.  
— Завтра ветер пригонит тучи, — прохрипел Борра, прислушавшись к потокам воздуха. — Ненадолго.  
— Да? — Филипп нахмурился, а потом помотал головой и снова сменил позу, на этот раз поняв, что руки стоит разжать. — То есть...  
— Говори уже, за чем пришёл, — Борра, не глядя, махнул рукой дочери пекаря, и пошёл вдоль по улице — в сторону гор. Борра никогда бы не признался, но ему нравилось ощущение, с которыми перья задевали камни на улицах. Шорох напоминал ему о далёком детстве и о тех временах, когда он ещё не задумывался, насколько велик его мир.  
Филипп нагнал его в несколько шагов и быстро подстроился под темп, хотя ширина шага у них была довольно разной. Крылья добавляли устойчивости, и фейри ходили по земле с той же уверенностью, с какой рассекали небеса.  
— У меня вопрос.  
Борра подождал несколько секунд. Безрезультатно, конечно. Люди любили говорить о чём угодно, кроме самого важного, потому что по какой-то необъяснимой причине считали, что у них в распоряжении — всё время мира. Фейри, как никто, знали, насколько эта уверенность была ошибочной.  
— Задавай свой вопрос, — почти прорычал Борра. И это подействовало.  
— Каковы ваши намерения по отношению к моей крёстной?  
Борра остановился так резко, что Филипп уткнулся в край его правого крыла. По тому, что Борра даже не дёрнул им со всей силы — так, чтобы королевский отпрыск поздоровался с мощёной дорогой или ближайшей стеной, — можно было понять, насколько вопрос этот застал его врасплох.  
— То есть — продолжил Филипп, ловко уворачиваясь от крыльев Борры, которые описали изящную дугу, когда тот повернулся к принцу лицом. — Как мне ещё её называть? По имени? Получается странно, и на языке как-то... Не привыкнуть...  
Филипп продолжал бормотать. Борра наблюдал за ним с вниманием хищника — которым и был когда-то в прошлой жизни. Люди нервничали по множеству самых.... глупых поводов.  
— К твоей крёстной, — повторил Борра, чуть опустив подбородок.  
Филипп истолковал это по-своему и кивнул.  
— Да. То есть нет. Крёстной Авро... моей дражайшей жены. Королевы. Крёстной королевы.  
— К Малефисенте, — Борра обнажил клыки. Стоило ему так сделать, люди тут начинали пятиться, но Филипп, конечно, наоборот, — расправил плечи и улыбнулся.  
— Именно к ней.  
Борра не выдержал — растянул улыбку так, чтобы показались все свои заострённые зубы. Любой из стражников бы уже вежливо показывал наличие у себя на поясе меча. Филипп расслабился окончательно.  
— Позволь и мне задать вопрос.  
Филипп вместо разрешения улыбнулся. Люди — из-за отсутствия крыльев, конечно, — слишком полагались на лицевые мышцы.  
— Что за история с веретеном?  
Всю дорогу до ворот озадаченный Филипп пересказывал историю столетнего неслучившегося сна — насколько знал её сам, а Борра радовался тому, что людей очень легко отвлечь. Или принц был просто слишком вежлив, чтобы вернуть разговор в прежнее русло.

Следующим был король. Это было бы ещё более странным при любых других обстоятельствах, но Борра видел короля Джона в ночнушке, когда тот очнулся от проклятия, и ныне тот просил всех называть его просто Джоном и почти перестал носить тяжёлую корону. Он, как и подобает смертному, начал издалека.  
— Мне всегда было интересно... не тяжело ли вам.  
Борра оторвался от своего чрезвычайно важного занятия — наблюдения за тренирующимися в королевском дворе рыцарями — и скосил на короля взгляд.  
— Я имею в виду их, — Джон указал на собственный лоб, а потом кивнул в сторону витиеватых рогов Борры.  
Он ими гордился. Мало кто понимал, что не только крылья требуют особого ухода — если не уследить за рогами, закончишь, как старина Джевель и будешь вечно заваливаться на правый бок.  
Борра прикинул, что не стал бы рассказывать о потере рогов даже их новому негласному лидеру, — и ничего не ответил. Рыцари перешли к занятиям со щитами. Последние казались Борре ещё худшим злом, чем острия клинков. Но ещё... ещё щиты напоминали ему о крыльях.  
Короля Джона молчание ничуть не смутило, и он продолжил.  
— Думаю, к ним привыкаешь. Как я привык к своей короне... Кто, интересно, придумал венчать голову такой тяжеленной штукой? Наши предки явно вам завидовали.  
Борра усмехнулся.  
— Не самая приятная замена?  
— Ооо, — протянул Джон, обрадовавшись, что ему, наконец, ответили. — Отвечу так. Королева Аврора была куда мудрее всех нас, сменив золото на цветы.  
Тишина между ними стала мягкой и податливой, как речная глина.  
— Может, мой следующий вопрос покажется чересчур навязчивым, — произнёс король Джон через несколько минут. — Но всё же не могу его не задать. И прошу извинить мою грубость.  
Борра шумно вздохнул. Стало понятно, от кого Филипп унаследовал свою восхитительную способность к разговорам.  
— Каковы ваши намерения по отношению к моей новой родственнице?  
Джон ещё не договорил, а Борра уже не знал, куда ему деться, и насколько будет вежливым тут же взмыть в небо и хорошенько просмеяться. Лязг оружия немного отрезвлял: Борра решил, что наилучшим решением будет удивиться королевской уверенности в том, кем Джону приходится Малефисента. Филиппу надо было бы чаще говорить с отцом. Впрочем... может, проблема была в том, что он как раз делал это слишком часто?  
— Ладно, забудьте, не моё это дело, — выдохнул король Джон после нескольких болезненно молчаливых мгновений. — Разберётесь.  
И заговорил о погоде.

Аврора была единственной, кто выслала для Борры приглашение — и не одно из тех, что они с Филиппом подписывали для окрестных королевств, готовясь к празднованию рождения своих детей, а нацарапанное на отмершей коре болотного дерева, пахнущее волшебством и безопасностью.  
Она ждала его на балконе: светлое пятно в окружении мрамора, тяжёлых гобеленов и отцветающих лиан, которые продолжали покрывать дворец по воле местных фейри. Борра знал, что королева Аврора с удовольствием принимала помощь крылатых садовников. Да и вообще любую помощь от фейри, которые были такими же любопытными, как и он сам. Люди слишком легко проникали под кожу, какой бы толстой и закалённой волшебством она ни была. Понять Малефисенту с каждым днём становилось всё легче и легче.  
Соседство с людьми не превратило Борру в дурака: хотя тот, прежний Борра, был бы с этим несогласен. Потому он не стал дожидаться, когда Аврора мило поздоровается с ним, скажет пару незначительных фраз о погоде и перейдёт к главному.  
— Хотите знать, каковы мои намерения по отношению...  
— ...к моей матери, — твёрдо закончила Аврора. — Да.  
Борра улыбнулся уголком рта. Вот уж точно, «матери». В Авроре было куда больше от Малефисенты, чем казалось на первый взгляд: не только в проницательном взгляде и движении бровей, но и в движениях. Королева двигалась так, словно знала, каково это: чувствовать тяжесть рогов и расправлять крылья навстречу новому дню. А выглядела сейчас так, словно вышла на битву — она выглядела угрожающей даже в своём свободном платье, округлым животом и порхающими вокруг бабочками.  
Борра опустился на один из расстеленных у стеклянных дверей ковров и расправил крылья так, как никогда бы не позволил себе сделать в присутствии врага: распластал по полу, позволив перьям расслабиться. Аврора тоже чуть опустила плечи.  
— С чего вы вообще решили, что у меня они есть?  
Аврора выдохнула и ослепительно улыбнулась. Борра вспомнил услышанную когда-то в свисте ветра легенду о том, что птица-феникс родилась от солнца. И подумал, что в той легенде всё напутали: всё было в точности до наоборот.  
— Вы с ней... часто видитесь, — Аврора кивнула парочке скучавших у чайничка фей, и те принялись разливать чай. — И... надо признать, довольно похожи. И отец... то есть я... То есть мы...  
Перемена была поразительной: королева, готовая утопить Борру в этом самом чайничке, который сейчас пытались не уронить цветочные малютки, превратилась в девочку, которая всё ещё не умела подбирать слов. Это у неё тоже было от Малефисенты. Ведь второй её воспитатель в карман за словом не лез.  
— Смею заверить, — Борра поймал пальцами предложенную феей чашку и с удивлением вдохнул аромат напитка, который в последний раз пил ещё в детстве, до Исхода. — Что беспокоиться вам не о чем.  
Людской разговор, когда как следует распробуешь его на зубах, становится даже забавным. Вежливость хрустела на клыках, как песок родной пустыни.  
— О, — Аврора поспешно замахала руками. — Я не беспокоюсь! То есть, беспокоюсь, конечно.... Понимаете... У Малефисенты... У мамы... История с такими, как вы....  
Борра отхлебнул чай и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Он был жарким и терпким, как знойный ветер. Как расплавленная медь, текущая по венам. Как...  
— Если обидите её, мы от вас живого места не оставим, — произнесла Аврора, и в словах её прозвенело железо. А потом королева мило улыбнулась и спросила:  
— Как вам чай?

Последним был Диаваль.  
Тот, что был ручным вороном Малефисенты. Это Борра понять мог: фейри часто заводили с птицами дружбу. В конце концов, происходили они из одного гнезда. Как любой ворон, Диаваль был жутко подозрительным и острым на язык. Борра без труда узнавал его недовольное карканье всякий раз, когда снова спускался в город.  
Диаваль был также человеком. И не просто человеком, который по счастливой случайности познал прелесть полёта, но человеком, помогавшим растить королеву Болот.  
Борре было сложно понять, как относиться к нему: не человеку, не фейри и даже больше не ворону. Он был множеством самых разных вещей, но Борра, конечно, знал о нём главное. В конце концов, на обоняние он не жаловался. И это — это обескураживало сильнее всего. Но лезть в чужие дела Борра не торопился. Не таким его воспитывала мать.  
Борра любил думать, что был готов ко всему — даже к тому, что железная клетка страха и ненависти вокруг его сердца расплавится, и он в самом деле однажды позволит человеческим детям завязывать ленты на своих вьющихся рогах. Или к тому, что кто-то застанет его за этим занятием и увидит полуулыбку-полуухмылку, которую Борра никогда не подтверждал и называл миражом — мало ли что увидишь на пустынном фейри, когда голову напекло. Но сохранять каменное лицо при виде горящих вороньих глаз и храбрости, которая стремительно его покидала, было труднее всего. К чести Диаваля — он не стал расшаркиваться и сразу перешёл на ты.  
— Каковы твои намерения по отношению к моей...  
И когда Диаваль замешкался перед словом «госпожа», Борра не выдержал и рассмеялся. И не перестал смеяться, когда снимал с плеч внучку кузнеца, качал головой, похлопывал Диаваля по покрытому перьями и тканью плечу и шагал в темноту, помахивая затёкшими крыльями.

Найти Малефисенту не составило особого труда: она предпочитала проводить время в хлопотах, организовывая дальние перелёты и дипломатические миссии для тех, кто хотел вернуться на далёкую родину, обучая детей полёту и всячески избегая неудобных вопросов.  
С фейри она разговаривала исключительно о самих фейри и никогда — о себе. К счастью, Борра теперь разговаривал с людьми. И потому знал о Малефисенте то, чего она никогда не рассказывала.  
— Борра, — Малефисента склонила голову в традиционном приветствии и чуть шевельнула крыльями. Она обожала узнавать всё то, чего не знала о своём народе, и потом неделями надоедала им с самыми дурацкими и архаичными уже порядками и законами. Те несколько дней, в которые она вызывала на дуэль первых попавшихся фейри, выдёргивая из их крыльев заломанные перья, помнили все. Борра тоже был одним из тех счастливчиков. Дуэль их была быстрой и унизительной. Впрочем, Борра и сам не понял, зачем согласился.  
— Поговори уже со своим вороном, — вместо приветствия выпалил Борра и махнул правым крылом в сторону города. — А то, боюсь, я не доживу до следующего затмения.  
— А что он? — удивилась Малефисента, и Борра прищурился. Неужели она и в самом деле ничего не замечала?  
— Твоя дочь угрожала мне страшной расправой, если я тебя обижу.  
Малефисента притворно охнула. Но гордую улыбку скрыть не смогла.  
— У неё появились для того основания?  
Фея чуть переменила позу, и Борра ухмыльнулся. Приготовилась защищаться, потому что делала это почти всю свою жизнь. Уговорить такую опустить свой щит — ужасно сложно. Неудивительно, что смертные так яростно её защищают.  
Он придвинулся к ней совсем близко — как тогда, когда впервые встретил её и почуял на ней людской запах. Где-то за камнями прошелестели знакомые крылья. Борра оскалился.  
— Представь моё удивление, когда я понял, — прошептал он без угрозы. — Что на самом деле от тебя пахло не столько человеком. Сколько вороном.

Борра видел в своей жизни многое — есть, что рассказать внукам.  
Он видел, как человеческие дети играют с детьми фейри, и как первые отшвыривают подальше лежащие на дороге железные гвозди. Он видел, как глупый человеческий принц сиганул с дворцовой башни, схватившись за первое, что попалось ему под руку — а потом жил долго и счастливо до конца своих дней, как ему и полагалось. Он видел, как умирает и рождается заново феникс, и видел, как умирает и рождается заново он сам.  
А ещё Борра видел, как краснеет грозная фея Малефисента. И как её ручной ворон падает с небес, куда больше похожий на стервятника, чем произошедший от них Борра.  
И он видел, как люди невероятно усложняют себе жизнь, потому что прячутся друг от друга в железной скорлупе и боятся сказать самое главное. Малефисента со своим вороном слишком долго жили среди людей — потому Борра почти ничему не удивляется. Но, когда они являются на крестины королевских детей рука об руку — Малефисента с настоящей улыбкой на губах, Диаваль — с непривычной тяжестью за плечами и над головой — Борра чувствует, что тоже слишком долго жил среди людей. Потому что он совершенно по-человечески за них рад.  
И совсем по-фейски рад тому, что больше никто не будет пытаться завести с ним неловкий разговор о намерениях. В конце концов, намерения Борры — его собственное дело. И если они вдруг качнуться в сторону человека — всякое может быть! — что ж, Борра не совершит чужой ошибки и не будет ждать двадцать лет.  
Наверное.


End file.
